Valentine's Event 2019
Happy Valentine’s Day Bushwhackers! The residents of the Commons are putting on a Valentine’s Day dance, so you know what that means! Helping with the set-up through one-time and daily quests, plus turn-ins! It’s not Valentine’s without presents! Help stock the stands with Chocolates, Teddy Bears and Roses by turning in Candy Hearts as the stations unlock. The event organizer seems a bit frazzled. Why don’t you help her out by doing her set-up quests each day? And don’t forget to keep those party supplies topped off! Nate needs to prove he's likable, and eventually he'll have to pick a date. Afterwards, help the one he doesn't pick get over her grief with some Ice Cream daily quests until it's time to help Nate’s rejected girl through the 5 stages of grief. All five quests will unlock right after each other and then she will have a new daily quest for you. Once the Valentine's dance has started, you get to look for the partner of your choice to share a moment on the dance floor. Jim and Sasha's relationship quests are around. If you haven't married them yet, you'll see either their Dating or Proposal quest line. If they are married, you get to help the pair pack for their honeymoon, or celebrate their anniversary. You can also learn how to play guitar to serenade your loved one! And who is that mysterious note from this year? New for 2019 ''' Nate needs to prove he's a likable guy. How will this endeavor end? If you can complete the event, you'll earn this awesome 100% reward carousel creature! '''This Event begins on February 8, 2019 and runs until Friday February 22nd @ Noon PST Redeem this code LOVE-THIS-GOOD-CAKE before Noon on Friday February 22nd and get 1 FREE Cake Event Missions Unlocking throughout the event are a few quest lines that were introduced in previous years. These quests will be recorded on this page when the 2019 event begins: *Nate wants a Teddy Bear. Will things go well? (2018) *Learn how to play guitar to serenade your loved one! (2017) Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Collection Stations |reward1= 2 10 4 or |name2=Teddy Bears Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Candy Hearts and Invite your friends to help the young woman in blue create Teddy Bears! You can find Candy Hearts in bushes anywhere in the world.Birthday Party. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2= Find 10 |reward2= 2 10 4 or |name3=Long Stemmed Red Roses Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Candy Hearts and Invite your friends to help the young woman in pink harvest Long Stemmed Red Roses! You can find Candy Hearts in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task3=Find 10 |reward3=2 10 4 or }}Note: The stations will give you more holiday progress per turn in if you invite your friends to help out. Set Up Quests 25 or |name3=Markers of Good Organization |type3=child |desc3=What good are whiteboards without whiteboard markers? Better find the party organizer some of those, too, so she can do her job! Available on Day 1 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Whiteboard Markers |reward3= 2 25 or |name4=Where's Clippy? |type4=child |desc4=The Party Organizer has decided whiteboards are overrated, and wants to go back to using clipboards. She's jut being stubborn, but find her some clipboards anyway. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task4=Find 20 Clipboards |reward4= 2 25 or |name5=Kindergarten Cards! |type5=main |desc5=Suzie needs your help for gathering cards for her Kindergarten class. You can find cards in bushes all throughout the world. |task5=Find 30 Valentine Cards |reward5= 2 25 or |name6=Red Balloons |type6=main |desc6=Jesse was supposed to get balloons for the party, but he forgot! Help him out before his girlfriend finds out and dump him! |task6=Find 99 Heart Balloons Return to Jesse |reward6= 2 25 or |name7=Band Practice |type7=main |desc7=Find Marvin's lost instruments so he and his band can play for Valentines Day |task7=Find the Drums Find a Keyboard Find a Guitar Find a Microphone |reward7= 2 25 or |name7=Disco-floor-tech |type7=main |desc7=Jerry has been put in charge of getting the dance floor ready, but of course he forgot to get the floor tiles. Dangit, Jerry, can't you do anything right? |task7=Find 56 Floor Tiles |reward7= 2 25 or |name8=Tasty Snacks |type7=main |desc8=Help Fleur collect Punch Bowls and Snacks for the party. Otherwise there will be nothing to eat. And that's no party at all. |task8=Find 20 Tasty Snacks Find 20 Punch Bowls |reward8= 2 25 or |name9=Funky Music Man |type7=main |desc9=Marvins got instruments, but he's still missing sheet music. Search the bushes so the party goers have some funky tunes to dance to. |task9=find 20 funky Music Sheets |reward9= 2 25 or |name10=Sugar-Free Sugar |type7=main |desc10=The fellow making chocolates for the Valentines event is feeling very health concious this year. Find him some sugar-free sugar |task10=Find 20 sugar-free packets |reward10= 2 25 or |name11=Naming conventions |type7=main |desc11=The lass running the teddy bear table for the valentines event would like to give each bear a unique and funny name. Find her some name tags. |task11=Find 20 teddy-bear name tags |reward11= 2 25 or }} Missing Pets 25 or |name2=Missing: Joey |type2=main |desc2=Oh, no! Aaron's pet kangaroo, Joey, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! Available on Day 2 of the Event |task2=Find Joey |reward2=2 25 or |name3=Missing: CleverGirl |type3=main |desc3=Oh, no! Aaron's pet raptor, CleverGirl, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! |task3=Find CleverGirl |reward3= 2 25 or |name4=Missing: Squishy |type4=main |desc4=Oh, no! Aaron's pet gelatinous cube, Squishy, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! |task4=Find Squishy |reward4= 2 25 or }}Note: After completing all the quests, they will repeat randomly every 20 hours. A Secret Admirer 25 or }} Nate Picks a Date - NEW New for 2019 ''' - These quests will replace "Nate's Dates" quests if you completed them in previous Valentine's Events. '''This quest line is available on Day 2 of the Event and unlocks in a row. 25 or |name2= Dating Literature |type2=main |desc2=Nate is going to prove he's likable by getting a date with a stranger. Find him some Dating Literature from bushes all over Bushwhackia. |task2= Find 20 Dating Literature |reward2= 2 25 or |name3= Dynamite Hairspray |type3=main |desc3=Nate is going to prove he's likable by getting a date with a stranger. Find him more Dynamite Hairspray from bushes all over Bushwhackia. |task3= Find 20 Dynamite Hairspray |reward3= 2 25 or |name4= Bomb Flowers |type4=main |desc4=Nate is going to prove he's likable by getting a date with a stranger. Find him some Bomb Flowers from bushes all over Bushwhackia so he can make a bouquet. |task4= Find 20 Bomb Flowers |reward4= 2 25 or |name5= Pick-a-Date |type5=main |desc5=Nate really screwed up trying to date a stranger. Nate is going to apologize and ask one of the girls if they'll still go to the dance with him but who should he pick? |task5= Help Nate Pick his Date |reward5= 2 25 or }} Nate's Dates (older quests) Note: These are older quests, and available only if you missed doing them the first time around. Valentine's_Event_2014/Nate_2nd_Year|Nate's Dates-2nd Year Valentine's_Event_2014/Nate_1st_Year|Nate's Dates-1st Year Heartbroken Daily Quest 25 or }} Five Stages of Grief Note: This quest chain normally unlocks mid-way through the event. It does not start immediately after the Heartbroken quest is completed. 25 or |name2=Stage 2: Anger |type2=main |desc2=Find some Nate Voodoo Dolls for Nate's rejected choice to inflict pain upon. Anger can be a fun stage. |task2=Find 20 Nate Voodoo dolls |reward2= 2 25 or |name3=Stage 3: Bargaining |type3=main |desc3=Find some Notarized Notes for Nate's rejected choice. You can't bargain with notarized notes. |task3=Find 20 Notarized Notes |reward3= 2 25 or |name4=Stage 4: Depression |type4=main |desc4=Find some brownies for Nate's rejected choice. Brownies always help with depression. |task4=Find 20 Brownies |reward4= 2 25 or |name5=Stage 5: Acceptance |type5=main |desc5=Find some Apology Letters for Nate's rejected choice. It's time to accept it and move on. |task5=Find 20 Apology Letters |reward5= 2 25 or |name6=Shake It Off |type6=main |desc6=Find some cell-phone chargers for Nate's rejected choice, so she can browse more potential dates on the phone app "Kindler" |task6=Find 20 Cell-Phone Chargers |reward6= 2 25 or }} Jim and Sasha Note: If you haven't married them yet, you'll see either their Dating or Proposal quest line. If they are married, you get to help the pair pack for their honeymoon. 25 or |name2= Honeymooners - Plane Tickets |type2=main |desc2= Jim and Sasha are going on their honeymoon! Find them plane tickets! Bring them to Jim in the Commons when you've found enough. |task2=Find 20 Plane Tickets |reward2= 2 25 or |name3= Honeymooners - Gift Baskets |type3=main |desc3= Jim and Sasha are going on their honeymoon! Find them gift baskets for their House Sitter! |task3= Find 20 Gift Baskets |reward3= 2 25 or }} Two Left Feet Note: Once the Valentine's dance has started, you get to look for the partner of your choice to share a moment on the dance floor. Prerequisite: Complete one or both of the following quests: 25 or |name2= Dancing Shoes |type2=main |desc2= It's time to get your dance on! Find some Dancing Shoes for the Male Dance Partner |task2=Find 20 Dancing Shoes |reward2= 2 25 or }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Love Guitar |desc2=Play the chords of love |cost2=25 |name3=Love Keyboard |desc3=Tickle the keys of love |cost3=25 |name4=Love Microphone |desc4=Sing a love song |cost4=25 |name5=Valentines Wreath |desc5=Hang some love on your door |cost5=25 |name6=Rose Bouquet |desc6=A delicate vase of various colored roses |cost6=25 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Pink Halo |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=25 |name3= Pink Gradient Hair |desc3= Equip this using the character customization screen |cost3=25 |name4= Rose Rimmed Gloves |desc4= Equip this in your Gloves slot! |cost4=25 |name5= Heart Tattoo |desc5= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost5=25 |name6= Rose Cluster Sword |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=25 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=35 |name2=Valentine's Snack Bag |desc2= Contains 3x as much , , and as the normal bag |cost2=105 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random quester's satchel |cost3=105 }} Ye Valentine Gift Shoppe (NEW) Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Valentines Card |desc2=One bag of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Valentines Card |desc3=Four bags of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 6 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. * Customization Lover - You bought all the Valentines things from 2013! * Customize Your Love - You bought all the Valentines things from 2014! * Heart-wearer - You bought all the Valentines things from 2015! * Hearts Hearts Hearts! - You bought all the Valentines things from 2016! * Passionate Purchases - You bought all the Valentines things from 2017! * Romantic Acquisitions - You bought all the Valentines things from 2018! Event Participation Rewards Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.